


Come Back, I'm So Sorry

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Super
Genre: 9-years-later, Dark, Depressing, F/M, Fights, Leaving, Lovers, Mates, Oneshot, depressed-black, husband-and-wife, i-love-you, im-sorry, its-my-fault, please-don't-hate-me, sage-is-a-saiyan/wolf-hybrid, written-for-my-ex-back-when-we-were-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Black comes home after a day of training and venting after another argument to see his mate, Sage, approaching him with angry teary eyes. Thinking it'll be another brawl Black told Sage to leave him alone before she throws her wedding ring at him. Shock was all he felt do as Sage say her final words and left. This was 9 years ago. 9 years later Black misses his little wolf





	Come Back, I'm So Sorry

_Black: *his anger, not any better, as he storms into his home...where he shares it with his mate*_

_Sage: *her eyes red and puffy. Tears still streaming as she comes from downstairs with her stuff packed*_

_Black: *his anger roses as he DOESN'T want to see her* why are you still fucking crying? Going to be a prissy little bitch you might as well go back upstairs and cry me a river_

_Sage: *her ice blue eye filled with pain and anger and fire before stopping a few feet away from him and toss the ring at him* I'm done, Black_

_Black: *stares at the ring before looking at her._ Shock _was all can be seen through him*_

_Sage: oh don't act like surprised, bastard. You did this to me...to us. I can't keep living like this. I'm sorry I wanted a full life, hoping you be with me but I'm done with the fights and of crying over them and act like it doesn't bother me. If you truly love me, you know where to look for me. Until then don't bother calling me or searching for me *shoves past him and out the door*_

_Black: *not fully understand what is going on bends over to pick up the ring and sets it on the table. Believing she will come back as she always does before continuing his day. By night he waits on the couch* 'any minute now' *taps his foot on the floor as he waits for an upset wolf to come running in and into his arms and cry at how sorry she is and to take her back...but nothing...for hours. He looks back at the ring and rubs it*_

**_Sage: if you truly love me, you know where to look for me_ **

Black: *looks up. His eyes bloodshot and dark circles under his eyes* 'for 9 years...without you, Kitty...' *his eyes hardens as he stands up* no more not anymore I need to see her *he went upstairs to freshen up and for once felt that rush as he needs his wife back*

X

Black: *standing at the mouth of a forest. Snow around but not of the forest as it is green and warm and where he met his wolf. With a sigh and enters and follows the maze not by memory but of his heart*

*a white wolf jumps down from the top of the tree to a long tree branch and growls at him lightly. Walking up a bit on the branch*

Black: Sage...

Sage: *shifts into her human form. Her tail puffed as she's not really happy to see him* Black

Black: *sighs* you're still not happy?

Sage: you look like shit...thought you be happy I'm gone

Black: what why would I be? Sage, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for the fights I'm sorry for everything but it's partly your fault too...it's mostly mine because you are younger than me and you do have a lot to do and I am such an ass *sighs*

Sage: *jumps down and approaches him before hugging him tightly* thank you...

Black: *blinks before hugging and holding her tight* for what?

Sage: *sighs but smiles* nothing *looks at him*

Black: no tell me

Sage: for realizing

Black: *kisses her* I'm sorry

Sage: I'm sorry too. As you said it's also my fault. And I love you

Black: *smirks lightly* you know what will make it more official?

Saiyans: *tilts her head* what?

Black: *goes down on one knee and takes out her ring* will you marry me, Sage?

Sage: *tears starts to form in her eyes* yes I will

Black: *smiles and stands up before holding her hand and puts on the ring*

Sage: *hugs him tightly* I love you so much even if you piss me off so much

Black: *chuckles* I love you too Sage

Sage: *hops in his arms* carry me home, teddy bear

Black: anything for my Kitty

Sage: *smiles brightly*

Black: *purrs lightly catching her lips in a kiss* you're mine

...always...

*the end*

 


End file.
